


Telling our Friends

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love fluff, telling friends about relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: "Please write one where they finally tell the gang about their relationship?"Submitted Anonymously





	

“Wait, Juggie.” Betty stopped, pulling Jughead to a stop beside her. Jughead sighed and turned to face her, already knowing what she was going to say.

“Betty, it’s going to be okay. We have to tell them, its time.”

“I know…I’m just nervous.” Betty wrung her hands together. Jughead put his hands over hers.

“Betty, they are our friends. They will be happy for us.”

“But what if things change, what if its not the same after we tell them?” Betty was working herself up. Jughead released their hands and pulled her into a hug.

“Look Betty, no one is more private than I am. And these past few weeks have been incredible.” Jughead thought about the bubble he and Betty had been living in. It had been nice, just the two of them together. He would gladly keep it that way, but no matter what Betty said, Jughead knew that it was bothering her to keep something from their friends.

“Then, let’s just keep it like this. Just the two of us, just for a little while longer.” Betty tightened her grip on Jughead.

“Betty, I will do that if that’s what you want. But I don’t think it really is. Look, all I can promise you is that no matter what happens, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you.” Betty pulled back and looked up at him, a small smile in her face.

“Promise?”

“Absolutely” He said, leaning down and kissing her lightly. “But, they are our friends, they are going to be thrilled for us.” He kissed her again and then pulled away, intertwining their hands. “Are you ready?”

“With you by my side…yes” Betty squeezed his hand.

They walked into Pop’s side by side, holding hands. They walked over to where Archie, Veronica, and Kevin were sitting. Veronica was the first to see them. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

“Well, would you look at what we’ve got here.” Archie and Kevin followed her gaze.

“Well, it’s about damn time.” Archie said with a grin. He scooted over so Betty and Jughead could join him in the booth. Betty quirked an eyebrow at Archie.

“What do you mean, it’s about time?”

“Oh, just that Jug here has had a major crush on you since we were kids.” Jughead groaned at Archie’s words as Betty turned to fix that intense gaze on him.

“You didn’t tell me that” She said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, well I didn’t want to seem like a complete loser in front of my girlfriend.” Jughead muttered. Betty reached up and pulled him towards her, planting a big kiss on his cheek. Their friends oohed in the background but Jughead didn’t care. 

“Nothing you could ever do would make me think you are a loser Juggie.” Betty said pulling back. Then she looked around at their friends. “So you guys are okay with this?”

“Of course!” Archie said

“You guys are kind of perfect for each other, in a weird way.” Veronica added

“I think I found my new otp” Was Kevin’s response.

“Told you so” Jughead said, kissing her on the lips this time, once again ignoring the sounds of their friends around them.


End file.
